Michael Harding
Michael Harding is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Jackson portrayed Will Redding, the father of a murder suspect, in the Season Seven episode "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy". Filmography *Nashville (2014-2015) as Carl Barkley (2 episodes) *Captive (2015) as Commander Bradley Simpson *90 Minutes in Heaven (2015) as Dick Onarecker *The Squeeze (2015) as Buster *Accidental Love (2015) as Insurance Lobbyist (uncredited) *Banshee (2015) as Jim Cage *Sleepy Hollow (2014) as Gil Everett *Reckless (2014) as Judge Barney Sturgess (2 episodes) *Resurrection (2014) as Paul Thorton (3 episodes) *The Walking Dead (2014) as Older Man *A Way Back Home (2013) as Cal Cooper *Revolution (2012-2013) as Col. Starkey (2 episodes) *LizardMan: The Terror of the Swamp (2012) as Professor Reeves *Justified (2012) as Marshal Bill Nichols *I Am Not a Hipster (2012) as Dad *Criminal Minds - "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy" (2011) TV episode - Will Redding *The Young and the Restless (2010-2011) as Doctor Ananada (7 episodes) *A Good Old Fashioned Orgy (2011) as Mr. Weber *Secretariat (2010) as E.V. Benjamin (credited as Mike Harding) *The 5th Quarter (2010) as Coach Jim Grobe *My Own Love Song (2010) as Dr. "JellyBean" Clark *Blood Done Sign My Name (2010) as Dr. Page Hudson *Dear John (2010) as Coin Dealer #2 *Taking Chances (2009) as Bob Shifflett *Mississippi Damned (2009) as Coach Harmon *Body Politic (2009) as Jack Lund *Home of the Giants (2007) as Richard Morrison *Army Wives (2007) as General Ted Baker (3 episodes) *Ruffian (2007) as Leroy Jolley *Great World of Sound (2007) as Fred *Walker Payne (2006) as Mine Supervisor (credited as Mike Harding) *The Water Is Wide (2006) as Ted Stone (credited as Mike Harding) *One Tree Hill (2004-2006) as Chief/Cop (3 episodes) *Throw (2005) as Don Johnston (short) *Surface (2005) as Dr. Burt Davey (credited as Mike Harding) *Loggerheads (2005) as Ray the Cop (credited as Mike Harding) *Radio (2003) as Irv the Cop *Cabin Fever (2002) as Shotgun Casey *Leo (2002) as Angry Neighbor *Jo (2002) as Chief Surgeon *The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys (2002) as Mr. Doyle (credited as Mike Harding) *The Runaway (2000) as Hack Winter (credited as Mike Harding) *Dawson's Creek (2000) as Officer Morris (credited as Mike Harding) *Cherry Falls (2000) as Coroner (credited as Anthony Michael Harding) *The Color of Love: Jacey's Story (2000) as Dr. Peterson (credited as Mike Harding) *Songcatcher (2000) as Reese Kincaid *Nathan Dixon (1999) as Briggs *CI5: The New Professionals (1999) as Officer Turner (credited as Mike Harding) *My Teacher's Wife (1999) as Shotgun Husband (credited as Mike Harding) *Funny Valentines (1999) as Paramedic *Saint Maybe (1998) as Neighbor (uncredited) *The Lesser Evil (1998) as Captain O'Brian *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) as Dick Thorson (TV miniseries, credited as Mike Harding) *Orleans (1997) as Jack (credited as Mike Harding) *The Closest Thing to Heaven (1996) as Donnie Holiday *Twilight Man (1996) as Deputy *Never Give Up: The Jimmy V Story (1996) as Reporter *American Gothic (1996) as A.E. Tippett *Blue River (1995) as Policeman *Empire Records (1995) as Cop #4 (credited as Mike Harding) *Matlock (1993-1995) as Detective/Assistant D.A. Culpepper/Don (3 episodes, credited as Mike Harding) *A Burning Passion: The Margaret Mitchell Story (1994) as Policeman (credited as Mike Harding) *Radioland Murders (1994) as Cop #5 (credited as Mike Harding) *Bandit: Bandit Bandit (1994) as Chuck Pony (credited as Mike Harding) *Scattered Dreams (1993) as Billy (credited as Mike Harding) *Super Mario Bros. (1993) as Goomba 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs